


Allluring

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: AU. Ray has no concept of personal space





	Allluring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: claim

Ray and Harold were sitting on Ray's couch. Ray was eating a slice of pizza. Harold would never understand Ray's enjoyment of pineapple pizza. There were many things that belonged on pizza, but pineapple was not one of them.

Ray had a spot of pizza sauce on the corner of his mouth and without thinking, Harold reached up and rubbed the pizza sauce. 

Ray grinned. 'Hey, Finch. Can I do something?'

'Anything.'

As Ray moved close and captured Harold's lips with his own, Harold sighed.

Harold brought his hands up and rubbed his fingers against Ray's soft and worn t-shirt. Ray always wore a t-shirt, so much so that he had been dubbed The Man In The T-Shirt.

That wasn't the only thing about Ray that was alluring. Even from the first day they met, Ray had had no concept of personal space. He would stand close to Harold and Harold would always shiver when their hands would accidentally brush.

It had been months of working together and spending time together and they finally kissed.

He knew he shouldn't get involved with someone he worked with, but he couldn't help himself. Ray was just too alluring.

Harold never claimed to be well versed in human interactions, but Ray had a sixth sense of how to deal with people. He had worked his way passed the walls Harold had built.

Harold broke the kiss and his glasses were askew and he reached up to straighten them.

'You like that?' Ray asked with a grin.

'Oh, yes. Very much so.'

'Greatness! You wanna kiss some more?' 

'That sounds wonderful.'

'Yeah. Yeah. That's me Mr. Wonderful.'

Harold has to agree.


End file.
